The following description relates to manipulating cryptographic variables modulo non-Mersenne primes, for example, in supersingular isogeny-based cryptography protocols.
Cryptography systems are used to communicate securely over public channels. For example, some cryptography systems provide confidentiality by encrypting messages, and some cryptography systems provide authentication through digital signatures. Some cryptography systems operate using public keys, private keys and shared secrets.